The present innovation is directed to a cable, especially a wire cable, with a cable eye adapted to be opened. Cables of this type are generally known and are used for temporarily fastening or securing objects. But the conventional cables of this kind are not thief resistant, so that the eye of the cable can be opened without any special effort.
It is therefore the object of the present innovation to provide a cable of the specified kind in which the cable eye can be locked and, if required, opened again, while opening of the cable eye by unauthorized persons shall be possible only by destruction of the cable eye or the cable, respectively.